


The Prince of Ender

by Achilla



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilla/pseuds/Achilla
Summary: Ranboo is a prince. Not just a prince, but a  prince of the Ender.———Entry #1I’m going to the overworld.Ranboo closed his new journal, handmade by himself with enchantments he would later on be thankful that he put.•———•It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything, so please be patient with me while i write this :) thank you((Also I’ve only written fanfiction in dying/dead fandoms soooo :3))
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 49





	1. Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made the Ender dragon to be gender fluid in my story!  
> Ranboo might be kinda OOC qwq I’m sorry

"Mother." Ranboo said, his head bowed for the second time that hour.

"Son, I know what you are going to say, and the answer is still no." his mother, the Ender dragon, said.

"But mother-"

"Ranboo, I've said this a thousand times and I will say this again, you shall not be allowed to go to the overworld." she told him with a sigh.

"Please I-"

"NO." she walked up to Ranboo. "There are humans that would kill you without a second glance! Just listen to me for once!" the tip of her tail was smoking as her frustration grew.

"I know how to use a sword, I think I can deffend myself." Ranboo didn't want to back down this time. Ever since his endermen friends told him about the overworld when he was five, he had wanted to go to the place where there was a thing called a sun that lit up the world like a giant torch.

When he turned twelve, she had relented a little and let him travel to the Nether with a group of endermen for a bit before he almost fell into the lava. After that, she strictly had him watched over 24/7.

"And I've learned how to teleport. Mother, I can look after myself," his mother's face was a mixture of worry and anger. 

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, she sighed and said, "Fine. But only for two weeks. Then you're coming right back here."

Ranboo's face lit up. "Thank you!"

His mother lifted her finger to silence him. "And there will be at least five endermen watching you at all times."

He nodded his head. "Sure, okay." His mind was already wandering to the wonders of the overworld he had been told as a small child.

—

Ranboo was almost ready for his journey to the overworld. His bag was neatly packed and ready at his door, and he had asked some of his friends who had been to the overworld to accompany him there. The only thing he needed to do was start his newest journal.

Entry #1  
I'm going to the overworld.

Ranboo closed his new journal, handmade by himself with enchantments he would later on be thankful that he put. He then put the journal in his coat pocket and lifted his bag on his in shoulder with a small grunt. His mother had made sure that he packed more than enough healing potions, fireworkers to signal, an overstuffed first aid kit, and many more that showed how much she was worried that something might go wrong.

Ranboo didn't mind the weight of his bag, nor the permanent frown his mother wore since she had given him access to the overworld. He knew he would be fine.

When he finally got to the open portal, he took a deep breath. His mother was right beside him, her tail anxiously flicking from side to side. The endermen around her, sensing her anxiousness, kept teleporting to where they stood, an action he often called flickering. 

He smiled at the small crowd at his back to reassure them. "I'll be fine, and it's not like the humans know I'm coming. I'll explore for two weeks and come back,"

The tension did not lessen. Finally, deciding that he would make them worry more if he just stood there, Ranboo gave his guardian one last hug and stepped into the portal.


	2. Blond and Brunette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo goes to the overworld and meets...people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on the first chapter! I didn't actually think people would see this qwq  
> u make me cri ;-;

Ranboo trekked through the nether to find a safe place to make a portal to the overworld, listening intently to what his friends were saying.

"Here? Oh-" his words were cut off when a hoglin started running towards him. Denny ran to protect him along with a new recruit he had met only yesterday.

"Thanks," he smiled and said to the two, who had now teleported back to him with the meat the mob had dropped.

Ranboo started working on the portal, counting as he placed the obsidian.

"One two three four, one two three. There!" he backed up and looked at his first portal. then, he lit a fire to open it. The newly opened portal shimmered and rippled with magic. Ranboo's friends congratulated him with various _pats_ on his back.

"Okay, let's go." he took a deep breath, and set one foot, then the other into the portal.

___ 

He's dizzy. His surroundings are blinding. The endermen supported him as he struggled to stay upright. 

"I'm fine, it's okay, I'm fine," Ranboo covered his eyes, but he could still feel the blinding light.

 _"Prince"_ someone said. The endermen teleported around, collecting blocks and making a roof so their prince could see better.

Ranboo slowly uncovered his eyes and looked at the world he could only dream of coming to. The place was green, a color that was a foreign to him, but not new. Small animals and insects flew around. It was so unreal to him.

"Here! I can see it!" a voice shouted from behind him. Ranboo tensed and the endermen did as well. The voice didn't sound dangerous or threatening, it sounded young and friendly.

Ranboo could hear the footsteps. They came closer and closer.

"Look, Tommy! See? I wasn't lying!" the voice said.

Silence.

The silence came so suddenly and abruptly. One minute there was loud yelling, complete silence the other. 

Ranboo couldn't stand it. He turned around slowly to see two boys, a brunette with horns and a blond holding a sword.

"Who the fuck are you?" the blond pointed his sword at him and the endermen started making threatening noises to ward him off.

"Please put the sword down." Ranboo put a hand on his belt, where his own sword was.

Both tensed, their bodies preparing for the possible battle.

"Woah woah woah, calm down," the horned brunette held his hand up to stop them from fighting and gripped the blond's sword handle.

"Shaethe your sword," Ranboo stared at the blond's hand as he slowly slid his sword into the sheath. Relaxing, Ranboo sheathed his as well. "Ha... okay, that was bad. Man, that wasn't good." Ranboo said nervously.

 _"Humans are bad, Ranboo, never forget that."_ his mother's voice rung in his ear. Ranboo grimaced, his lips tightening into a straight line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls keep in mind that i'm not used to writing fanfiction for irl personas and is vry rusty :(

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism :)  
> Thanks  
> Alsoo the flickering thing is just what i made up while writing


End file.
